The inventors have discovered limitations with existing computerized processing of healthcare insurance claims including the identification of over-claimed or overcharged healthcare insurance claims. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, the inventors have solved many of these identified limitations by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention and described in detail below.